Renacimiento
by KandraK
Summary: M. Trunks x Lectora. / Un pequeño reencuentro después de que salvara a su dimensión. [Oneshot]


Extensión: 666 palabras

-Puede contener un poco de OoC

 _Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son del gran Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **Renacimiento**

* * *

El viento soplaba con salvajismo alborotando tu cabello. A lo lejos, los despojos de una civilización volvían a tomar forma. La ciudad se levantaba, majestuosa, hermosa, imponente. Renacía de las cenizas cual ave Fénix. Tú reías casi forzada. Desde que recordabas, la ciudad había sido eliminada y reconstruida decenas de veces, sin importar el origen de la destrucción.

Los días habían transcurrido, la paz había vuelto, pero tu corazón no compartía la felicidad y tranquilidad de los sobrevivientes al infierno que disfrazaban su duelo con una sonrisa de esperanza.

Suspiraste resignada al tiempo que veías el reloj atado a tu muñeca derecha y una punzada recorrió los extremos de tu corazón. El aire te faltaba y tus músculos se tensaban intentando mantener la calma y no comenzar a llorar. Era tarde y casi anochecía.

Peinaste tu cabello acariciándolo con lentitud y maldijiste al viento. Llevabas esperando un par de horas y ya comenzabas a hartarte por la demora.

Luego lo escuchaste.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo, y tu corazón revolucionó sus latidos. Su voz era suave, calmada, no parecía agitada o alterada como otras veces.

Levantaste la mirada hasta encontrarte con él. El atardecer iluminaba sus cabellos lilas y golpeaba su rostro pintándolo de naranja. Desde tu posición se veía grande, poderoso. Parecía un tosco monstruo que atacaría en el momento en que te descuidaras.

-¿Has esperado mucho tiempo?- emitió y te sentiste temblar. Te observaba con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que te hacían sentir débil y sumisa cada vez que los mirabas. Parecía estar librando una interminable batalla contra sus cejas gruesas y fruncidas, en un intento de no parecer enfadado o serio. "Maldita genética", pensabas a veces aterrorizada, pero aquella vez estaba jugando a su favor.

No lo habías visto en unos meses, quizás en más de un año, pero pudiste notar a la perfección los cambios que había sufrido. Su cuerpo ya ejercitado había adquirido más musculatura en pecho y brazos, su cabello había crecido hasta los hombros y podías apostar por que era un par de centímetros más alto.

Ya era todo un hombre joven.

Te miró dubitativo, enarcó una ceja y tu estado de shock terminó. Tus mejillas hormiguearon cuando él, al darse cuenta de tu ensimismamiento, sonrió de lado. Aspiraste con fuerza y tras parpadear un par de veces lograste tomar la mano que te extendía cual caballero. No habías necesitado usar ni un gramo de fuerza para ponerte de pie, él te había levantado y tú quedaste a la altura de su pecho.

Sí, definitivamente había crecido.

-Te extrañé- confesó tímidamente con un leve sonrojo sobre su piel tostada, apareciendo frente a ti un ramo de flores que había permanecido fuera de tu vista. Tu corazón dio un par de brincos y tu mente te traicionó haciéndote sonreír como idiota mientras pegabas tu cuerpo al suyo en un abrazo desesperado. Él siguió tus acciones y te estrujó contra él lo más que pudo, controlando sus fuerzas inhumanas para evitar matarte. Sus manos temblaban y presionaban la tela de tu blusa, casi clavando sus uñas en tu cuerpo.

Reíste. Reíste con intensidad sin poder controlar unas lágrimas rebeldes. El infierno había terminado. Toda tu angustia y tu agonía eran menos que una horrible pesadilla que se borraba con cada caricia que brindaba en tu nuca con la misma ansiedad con la que lo abrazabas.

Luego, en un movimiento fugaz, presionó tus labios con los suyos, saboreando la sal de tu llanto. Era suave, tímido, delicado, totalmente diferente al Trunks que habías presenciado en sus momentos de furia, donde la herencia de aquella raza de extraterrestres a la que decía pertenecer, era más que violencia bruta y sadismo en batalla.

Volvió a mirarte. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a decorar el cielo nocturno de las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Fuiste tú?- hablaste casi afirmando lo que por obviedad sabías- Tú mataste a ese par de demonios, ¿verdad?

Él sólo sonrió. En su mirada pudiste observar por primera vez la satisfacción de una victoria.

* * *

No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review.

¡Hola! Este es mi primera publicación en el fandom y espero que no sea la única. Me decidí por la segunda persona porque así lo he hecho antes (en el fandom de Death Note), y escribir en primera se me hacía un poco confuso de entender por la relación escritora-lectora.

Espero les haya gustado aunque fuera un poco corto.


End file.
